Everything has Changed
by MaryHyunnieLupin
Summary: La guerra se llevó a sus padres. Le queda una familia, su abuela Andromeda y su padrino Harry. El quiere conocer a sus padres, mas alla de las historias que le cuentan, hará lo que necesario para agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por el. [Fail Summary] Pasen y lean :)
1. Primeras Vivencias y Ultimas

**Everything has Changed**

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío son de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.

**PD:** No se dice exactamente en qué día nace Teddy Lupin, así que yo le coloque en el 3 de Abril 1998.

* * *

_**Capítulo 01**_ – Primeras Vivencias y últimas

El tercer dia del mes de Abril, precisamente en el año 1998 en una de las habitaciones de San Mungo, el hospital mágico fue testigo del nacimiento de una nueva vida, la cual se abrió paso entre el caos de la segunda guerra mágica. La cual había iniciado hace concretamente dos años atrás y se había llevado la vida de varias personas.

Incluso sus familiares no volvieron a saber más de ellas, pues hasta los días de hoy aquellos figuraban como desaparecidos.

Los rostros de las personas lucían desencajados por la propia angustia, por no saber si es que vivirían para contar su experiencia, entre otros pensamientos los cuales cruzaban sus mentes en esos instantes.

Más incluso por más grande que el caos fuera, siempre había un espacio para que las sonrisas de una pequeña pero modesta familia quedará maravillada por el don tan característico de su pequeño niño que formaba burbujitas con sus labios, al mismo tiempo que observaba a su madre, iniciando así un juego de colores en sus escasos cabellos que paso del negro al rojo y culminó con un tono turquesa, provocando la sonrisa de la misma, que muy a pesar de la preocupación que le provocaba la guerra, ella aun sonreía.

_**Hola, encanto**__ –_sonrió su madre mientras extendía sus manos hacia su pequeño niño el cual se encontraba en su cuna. Y lo tomo entre sus brazos para seguidamente acunarlo. El pequeño tomo entre sus manitos regordetas el dedo índice de su madre, lo examino con cuidado presionándolo de manera suave contra su naricita la cual camino enseguida de forma.

_**¿Se ha levantado ya?**_ –dijo un voz algo áspera que denotaba cansancio, el cual observaba el hermoso cuadro desde el umbral del cuarto de su hijo. Aquel hombre que bordeaba una edad de unos treinta y tantos, era el padre de ese hermoso ser de cabellera multicolor fruto del amor incondicional de sus padres. Nada más, al escuchar la voz de su padre el pequeño cambio su color de cabello al castaño claro conservando siempre el color almendra de sus ojos. - _**¿Viste, cielo? Ya cambio a tu color de cabello, solamente al escuchar tu voz**_-. Pronunció su esposa , dedicándole la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

_**Así, lo**_ _**veo**_ –dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa para acercarse hacia su mujer y hacia su hijo cuando sorpresivamente el cielo se ensombreció de repente provocando que el pequeño rompiera en llanto, sumándole así la preocupación de su padre, porque quizás el tiempo de tranquilidad se estuviera acabando. Mientras su madre se encargaba de tranquilizarlo, pues el pequeño no paraba de llorar, ellos sabían que la batalla final se acercaba y debían de acudir a como dé lugar, con la esperanza de brindarle a su hijo un mundo lleno de paz.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde de un 2 de Mayo de 1998, luego de Nymphadora hubiese calmado al pequeño, el cual ahora en esos instantes dormía plácidamente, ajeno a cualquier cosa. Su esposo Remus Lupin abandonaba la estancia para dirigirse a la batalla de Hogwarts donde sus compañeros se encontraban, pues el debía de hacer todo lo necesario para que su hijo y su esposa pudieran vivir en un mundo sin dolor ni muerte. Mas con solo colocar un pié a las afueras de la casa, una mano lo detuvo haciendo que se girara allí estaba ella, con el cabello castaño como el de el, y con una mirada de infinita tristeza en sus ojos.

_**Déjame ir contigo…-**_susurro como si su vida se fuera en aquel susurro, observando los ojos color almendra de su Remus_**- No, debes de quedarte con Teddy el te necesita…**_-fueron sus palabras, cortantes y llenas de determinación. Se acercó a ella y dándole un beso en los labios el cual expresaba su amor incondicional hacia su mujer y reuniendo todo el valor como un digno Gryffindor, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ella aun se encontraba, de pie observando el lugar por el cual su esposo había desaparecido, y corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de los dos, buscó entre el pequeño armario su gabardina y un pequeño bolso donde pondría algunas cosas necesarias para el bebe, no abandonaría a Remus a su propia suerte, pues ella también deseaba un mundo mejor para su niño y debía de luchar por conseguirlo. Aunque el alma y corazón se hicieran añicos al dejarlo solo.

Entonces decidió escribir antes de partir con su niño en brazos a casa de su madre, pues en ese momento necesitaba que se hiciera cargo momentáneamente de su niño. Escribió unas cuantas líneas, dejándole de esta manera el amor que ella sentía por el y por su padre indicándole de esta manera que nunca estaría solo pues, si lo peor llegase a pasar ella y Remus lo cuidarían desde lo alto.

* * *

Asi, con premura tomando a su hijo en brazos y tomando el escrito con ella desaparecio, para rápidamente aparecer en su antigua casa, la casa de su madre Andrómeda.

_**¿Q-Quien es?**_ -. Pregunto una mujer de mediana edad, al escuchar unos golpeteos en la puerta- _**Madre, soy yo Tonks…**_-dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Su instinto maternal le hizo abrir la puerta sin dudar de la portadora de la voz abriéndola, con sigilo pues no era seguro en esos momentos.

_**Nymphadora! ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¡Por Merlin!es peligroso en estos días…**_ -alzo un poco la voz reprendiendo a su hija por haber sido nada precavida al momento de traer a su nieto en brazos el cual ajeno a todo dormía plácidamente.

_**Tonks, mamá! Escucha, necesito que cuides de mi Teddy me necesita Remus. Se que lo entenderas…Yo, espero volver **_-. Pronunció rápidamente y con un tono de nerviosismo en la voz para entregarle a su más grande tesoro.- _**Mantenlo a salvo…necesita un mundo seguro donde vivir y crecer**_

Andrómeda vaciló un momento, se notaba el temor en los ojos de su hija y el dolor que implicaba el separarse de su hijo, el cual aún no tenía un mes de vida. Pero ella era una Auror y como tal debía de asistir a la batalla, tomo a su nieto el cual no se inmuto y abrazó a su hija intuyendo que quizás sería la última vez que la vería sonreír, algo en su interior le indicaba que no estaba equivocada.

_**R-Regresa a salvo Nymphadora…**_-susurro a su hija la cual besaba en esos momentos la frente de su hijo y le susurraba tiernas palabras haciendo que su cabello cambiase a la tonalidad rosa chicle.

_**Lo intentaré madre, lo intentaré…Te amo mamá**_ –susurro y sin decir más se desvaneció dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Remus y los demás miembros de la orden.

* * *

Una vez llegará a Hogwarts, corrió mazmorras arriba, buscando a Remus aun todo estaba en silenció escuchaba algunas voces hasta que escucho la voz de Kingsley por lo que corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies le daban sin trastablillar en el camino, y ahí se encontraba el su esposo el cual se giro al escuchar unos pasos correr velozmente.

_**No debiste!**_ –dijo antes de abrazar fuertemente a su esposa.- _**Es Teddy quien te necesita!**_

_**El dormirá hasta el amanecer como su padre. Eres tu quien me necesita esta noche...-**_dijo esbozando una suave sonrisa y aguardando el momento en el que todo se decidiría, si el bien triunfaría sobre el mal o viceversa.

* * *

El correr de los minutos se hizo presente, la gran barrera que en esos momentos protegía el castillo se desvanecía la amenaza se hizo presente. Nymphadora extendió su mano hacia Remus y el a su vez la suya, haciendo saber que ellos se tenían el uno al otro. Por mas que en algún momento se separaren, regresarían juntos a volver a ver su hijo.

Lastimosamente no todo se proyectó como ellos hubiesen querido. Luces de colores que contenían diversos maleficios salían expedidos de las varitas de los mortifagos, asesinando a sus rivales. Fue en ese instante en que Dolohov ejecutó el maleficio asesino y un ruido como de torrente, como si algo vasto e invisible planeara por el aire y proyectara de lleno en el pecho de Remus Lupin, el cual caía en batalla no muy lejos de donde estaba su esposa.

Nymphadora que en ese instante luchaba contra su tía Bellatrix, observó por el rabillo del ojo a su esposo inerte en el suelo, supo que tenía que dar todo de ella por su pequeño Teddy y asi lo hizo. Al igual que Remus, Nymphadora pereció a causa de la maleficio _**Avada Kedavra.**_

* * *

Andromeda se despertó atropelladamente de su sueño, unas gotas de sudor caian por su frente, eso no era bueno. Entonces supo, que ellos no regresarían. Sintió un vació como el día en que perdió a su amado Ted.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Whoah! tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir, tenía esta idea rondandome la cabeza. Estuve moqueando mientras la escribia. Well espero que te gustará la historia, no será el unico capitulo!_

_**¿Criticas? ¿Reviews?**_

_Lo agradecería mucho :)_

_Nos Leemos _


	2. Memorias en Sepia

**Everything has Changed**

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío son de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.  
**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

_**Previamente en el capítulo anterior**_

_Andrómeda se despertó atropelladamente de su sueño, unas gotas de sudor caían por su frente, eso no era bueno. Entonces supo, que ellos no regresarían. Sintió un vació como el día en que perdió a su amado Ted._

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

_**Capítulo 02 : **_ Memorias en Sepia

El silenció de su habitación donde ella se encontraba, en ese instante era aterrador. Había empezado a llover pues se podía escuchar las gotas de agua cristalina caer por los cristales de las ventanas. Andrómeda, había perdido toda la capacidad de poder conciliar el sueño. Su cuerpo temblaba y no precisamente de nervios, era concretamente de dolor. Sabía, que la había perdido al igual que su amado Ted, por el que dio todo sin importarle que su familia le diera la espalda, pues solo quería formar una familia con aquel hombre que había robado su corazón.

Lagrimas rodaron rebeldes, por su pálida mejilla recordando cada instante con aquel hombre, el cual ahora protegía en sus brazos al fruto de su amor. Aquel fruto, que ahora la guerra se había llevado tan dolorosamente de su lado.

_**Nymphadora…-**_pronunció en un susurro ahogado de dolor, le dolía no poder ver esa sonrisa sincera, ese cabello rosa, ese rostro en forma de corazón y por sobre todo las cosas iba a extrañar de menos aquella torpeza tan característica de ella. Y sumida, en sus pensamientos espero al alba recordando las ultima palabras que su hija le había dicho, antes de acudir a su deber como auror.

"_**Lo intentaré madre, lo intentaré…Te amo mamá**_ "

Nuevamente una lagrima se hizo presente y muy lentamente estiro su mano hacía el buró de su habitación donde descansaba un portarretratos, que tenía la fotografía de Ted y una pequeña Nymphadora cubierta de pastel, que sonreía y besaba a su padre. Sonrió con amargura al recordar aquel episodio de la niñez de su hija. Precisamente el día de su cumpleaños.

_***Flashback 20 años atrás***_

_**Mamá! Hoy tendré 5 años!**__ –sonrió mientras se acomodaba torpemente el cabello que ahora lucia violetizado con algunos hilos rosados, tratando de hacerse un par de coletas las cuales lucían torpemente atadas por aquellas pequeñas inocentes manos. Mientras su madre sonreía y trataba de que su pequeña se quedara quieta para poder vestirla de manera adecuada pues, recibirían visitas._

_**Vamos, Nymphadora estate quieta un momento…¿sí**__? –dijo con paciencia mientras escogía un vestido celeste de volantes blancos. Bastante bonito, no era escandaloso más bien era discreto con una dosis de ternura al mismo tiempo, algo que resaltaría muy bien en Nymphadora._

_**Oh! Tonks Mamá! No Nymphadora, Ugh!**__ –pronunció algo incomoda, pues era sabido que su nombre no le gustaba absolutamente nada y claramente prefería ser llamada por su apellido a que por su nombre y en un gesto infantil le mostro la lengua a su madre quien le miró con gesto reprobatorio al mismo tiempo que le desataba las coletas mal hechas en el cabello y les hacia una mas decentes. _

_**Dromeda ¿Esta lista la niña más hermosa del mundo, lista? **__–inquirió su padre, Ted Tonks mirando aquella escena digna de una nueva fotografía para el álbum familiar. Su pequeña niña, movía con impaciencia su pie en espera a que su madre terminara con aquella tortura anudando sus cabellos en dos coletas que caían armoniosamente a ambos costados de su rostro. _

_**Papá! Ya estoy lista!**__ –sonrió mostrando algunos de sus pequeños dientes los cuales empezarían a cambiar dentro de algunas semanas más. – __**Claro, que si pequeña Dora. Ahora bajemos que tenemos visitas**__ –sonrió poniéndose a la altura de su hija para besarle su rosada mejilla, haciendo así que el color de cabello de su niña cambiará a violeta- _

_**Ted ¿Quiénes han venido?**__ –pregunto denotando en su voz, curiosidad por quienes podrían estar esperando en el primer piso. Puesto que, no esperaban a ninguna visita o al menos eso creía Andromeda.- __**Oh, han venido Sirius y dos muchachos que asumo son compañeros de Hogwarts, .**__- dijo a su esposa mientras tomaba su mano y se apresuraban a seguir a su pequeña niña que seguramente ya estaría con las visitas._

_Andrómeda, tomo la mano de su esposo y con cierta prisa bajaron las escaleras notando que su pequeña se encontraba extrañamente tranquila y no se encontraba corriendo por toda la estancia cuando normalmente, llegaban las visitas. Inmediatamente, Sirius se puso de pie y saludo afectuosamente a su querida prima Andrómeda y estrecho la mano de Ted. Mientras tanto, la pequeña Nymphadora se miraba los zapatos que ahora calzaba y elevaba su mirada de manera discreta de tanto en tanto a una persona bastante curiosa para ella. Esta persona, lucía una aire tranquilo con aquellos ojos color almendra y el cabello castaño su mirada transmitía calma y con cierto temor se acercó a el y coloco una mano en su rodilla tratando de llamar la atención del individuo. El cual, levanto la vista un poco incrédulo y a la vista de todos le dedico una amable sonrisa, lo que provoco que el color de la pequeña cambiase de color de violeta a rosa y un ligero rubor apareciera en su mejilla. Una risa, discreta apareció en los labios del otro muchacho que se encontraba al lado del mencionado hace momentos. Este tenía el cabello desordenado y lucia unas gafas circulares, su nombre James Potter y el de su amigo quien contemplaba a la pequeña mientras esta reía a causa de su sonrisa, era Remus J Lupin ambos de 18 años._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Sus recuerdos, del cumpleaños número cinco de su ahora fallecida hija se vieron interrumpidos por el leve llanto de su nieto el cual yacía en la habitación contigua a la suya en una habitación que antes había sido de Nymphadora y que ahora iba a pertenecer a su pequeño Teddy.

Corrió tan rápidamente como sus pies, le dieron y tomó al pequeño bebe de apenas un mes de vida entre sus brazos y lo acunó protectoramente observando, que el niño había heredado los rasgos metamórficos de su hija logrando que sus cabellos cambiaran de una gama de colores. Ese simple gesto la hizo sonreír, con cierta melancolía. Y inclinando un poco su rostro beso la frentesita de su nieto. Ahora él era su única, familia pues temía también que su yerno ya no regresaría para verlo crecer.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Habían pasado ya unos días, desde el final de la segunda guerra mágica, y en una modesta vivienda, precisamente aquella mañana de un 6 de mayo, Andrómeda se encontraba proporcionándole mediante un biberón leche al pequeño Teddy que gustoso, recibía aquel líquido. Cuando de pronto aquella calma se vio interrumpida por un par de golpecitos en la puerta de su hogar. Aquello la sobresalto, pues sabía que la guerra había acabado, más aun así el terror aun no había abandonado sus ojos. Volvió, entonces a tomar a Teddy en brazos mientras y con extremo cuidado abrió la puerta, dejándose ver a un joven Harry Potter con el rostro aun lleno de cicatrices con una leve sonrisa en los labios aunque, sus ojos indicaran que el mismo se encontraba sumido en la más profunda melancolía pues había perdido a personas importantes en aquella batalla que se llevó a cabo en el colegio Hogwarts, días atrás.

Andrómeda, se hizo a un lado y dejo que Harry pasase hacía la sala donde le indico que tomara asiento.

_**Señora Tonks…**_-suspiró, pues las palabras que venía a comunicarle a la madre de su compañera de batalla Nymphadora Tonks, no era sencillo aunque algo en el le indicó que ella ya intuía acerca de la partida de su hija y de su yerno.

_**S-Se lo que vienes a decir Harry, no hace falta…**_-dijo ella tomando asiento frente al muchacho de la cicatriz, su mirada se tornó nerviosa y con cierto tono de tristeza pronunció.- _**Sé que ella, ya no volverá… el tampoco ¿Verdad? **_– Harry asintió, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mas no permitió que ninguna se derramara. Mostrando la fortaleza que ejercía.

_**Remus te nombró, padrino de mi nieto…¿No es asi?**_ –pronunció con una leve sonrisa mientras acaricia los escasos cabellos azules de su nieto el cual se había vuelto a sumergir en el mundo de los sueños, ignorando por el momento que sus padres no estarían con él.

_**Sí. Él lo hizo, señora…a Teddy no le faltará nada, yo se lo prometo…el será un niño muy feliz rodeado de infinidad de personas que lo querrán**_ –dijo con tono determinante mientras miraba al pequeño dormir plácidamente y al mismo tiempo ver como el color de sus cabellos cambiaba deteniéndose en un curioso tono de rosa chicle, muy parecido al de su madre.

_**Lo sé, sé que Remus y Dora hicieron una excelente elección…-**_afirmó mientras se acercaba apenas un poco para tomar la mano de Harry y brindarle un poco de calor familiar, sabiendo que él había recibido tan poco de ese afecto, que de no ser por los Weasley desconocería de ese trato, tan familiar.

Harry y Andrómeda, se quedaron conversando un momento más. Claro está, que de tanto en tanto el silencio los hacía sentirse cómodos, puesto que ambos habían perdido personas queridas en su lucha por la paz del mundo mágico.

_**Harry, ¿Deseas cargar un momento a Teddy?**_ –preguntó Andrómeda, al padrino de su nieto el cual asintió y se acercó con cierta inquietud hacia el pequeño ser que descansaba en brazos de la Slytherin. Se aproximó con, cuidado hasta la mujer y con sumo cuidado tomo al pequeño ser entre sus brazos, acunándolo y sintiéndose padre desde ese preciso instante.- _**Es, muy pequeño…Teddy, yo soy Harry –**_dijo en un leve susurro captando así la atención del pequeño el cual inmediatamente oscureció su cabello y lo mirófijamente queriendo descubrir de quien era aquel extraño que lo sostenía en brazos.

El pequeño Teddy al sentirse de nuevo seguro en aquellos nuevos brazos, empezó a cerrar sus pequeños ojos color avellana como los de su padre y se dispuso a viajar al mundo de los sueños. Harry sonrió, encantado con aquel ser lleno de inocencia. El cual ahora reposaba en sus brazos.

_**Se ha dormido, otra vez –**_notificó en un susurro audible solo para él y Andrómeda, la cual se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos, por unos breves minutos. La mujer, sonrió y tomo al pequeño bebe, en sus brazos para subir escaleras arriba y depositarlo con cuidado en una pequeña e improvisada cuna, que había armado junto con Tonks unos días antes de que ella partiese. Harry, mientras tanto camino lentamente por la estancia, recorrió estanterías con fotografías en tono sepia quizás era por el tiempo en que estas se tomaron mas no todas lucían ese tono amarillento y desgastado. Había una en especial, que mostraba a una pareja de magos que hacía unos días atrás, habían abandonado el mundo terrenal defendiendo lo que para ellos era más preciado.

En esta fotografía ambos sonreían. Recorrió con la yema de sus dedos los rostros de estas personas y suspiro dejando la fotografía a un lado. Pues, había escuchado unos pasos detrás de él, y una mano se apoyó con cuidado en su hombro y al girarse vio a Andrómeda Tonks. Quien le brindaba una mirada, cálida. Tan parecida, a como Molly Weasley aún le brindaba cuando el a menudo se solía pasar por la madriguera.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Los días, los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas se volvieron meses. Ese día particularmente, se vislumbraba a lo lejos al astro rey dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día lleno de paz y sin motivos para preocuparse. Andrómeda, sonrió levemente y se dirigió con prisa hacia la improvisada habitación de su nieto quien para ese entonces ya estaba alcanzando los 4 meses de vida y cada vez que veía a su abuela sonreía observando que un en su pequeña boquita no cabía ningún diente por el momento. Verdaderamente, era un hermoso niño de cabellos turquesas pues ese color se había transformado en su predilecto, así como el de su madre era el rosa chicle.

Con cuidado, su abuela se dispuso a tomarlo en brazos para poder asearlo correctamente. Puesto que el día de hoy iba a rendir un homenaje a los caídos en batalla y ella como madre y nuera debía de asistir, después de todo ella no se había atrevido a ir a días después de la batalla. No se encontraba lo suficientemente preparada para despedir a su hija y a su yerno, el cual sin duda alguna poco a poco se había convertido en alguien preciado para ella.

Cuando ambas personas, estuvieron listas. Unos golpecitos en la puerta captaron la atención de la mujer mayor que se puso de pie y asomándose a la puerta, sabiendo de quien en un inició se trataba la abrió y saludo al muchacho de cabellos negros desordenados con lentes, para segundos después invitarlo a pasar.

Teddy sabiendo de quien se trataba cambio sus cabellos al color negro e igual de desordenado que su padrino, el cual sonrío. Aquel niño era sin duda especial.- _**Debemos de irnos...-**_pronunció Harry, mientras dejaba que Teddy se acomodara en sus brazos. Espero unos instantes a Andrómeda, para dirigirse hacía una chimenea que se encontraba unos pasos más allá del recibidor. Una vez dentro de la chimenea, y habiendo tomado los polvos flu pronunció fuerte y claro, hacía donde irían. Su destino, fue el ministerio de magia.

Donde en ese preciso, momentos algunos miembros de la orden del fénix se hacían presentes, tales como Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley entre otros sobrevivientes, los cuales con un leve inclinamiento de cabeza saludaban cortésmente a Andrómeda Tonks. La que respondió el saludo, de igual manera. A la cabeza, de la ceremonia Kingsley, ahora el nuevo ministro de magia el cual asimismo en esos precisos momentos develaba una placa conmemorativa a los caídos en batalla aquel 2 de Mayo de 1998. Entre los cuales figuraban, los nombres de su hija Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin su yerno y otros magos que sacrificaron su vida en busca de la paz.

Andrómeda, sonrió levemente con un gesto de tristeza en sus facciones recordando a su única hija de cabellos rosa chicle, que un día frente a las protestas de su madre y su fallecido padre Ted Tonks, se encaminó a ser auror. Una de las disciplinas altamente calificadas entre los brujos y brujas del mundo mágico. Y por ende una de las más difíciles de llevar. Harry, que en esos momentos tenía a Teddy en brazos. Observo con un gesto de sorpresa, como su ahijado inconscientemente cambiaba el color de sus cabellos a rosa chicle haciendo alusión a su fallecida madre.

Aquel día, podían estar realmente en paz pues todo rastro de maldad se había eliminado. Así como las absurdas reglas, con los hijos nacidos de muggles, squibs entre otros.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**N/A:** Bueno, a que por fin subi el capitulo 2! **¿Opiniones? ¿Reviews? ¿Tomates, tal vez?** Vamos aunque sea alguno para saber si alguien sigue vivo por aca. Y este capitulo en especial me costo escribirlo, un poquito. Y mi estúpida gripe afecta mi circulación mental XD. Just Kidding! Espero alguna noticia de ti si TU (?) lector o lectora que anda por aquí. Si no, soy buena con las bromas. En fin nos vemos, en el siguiente capitulo!

Besitos

Mary!


End file.
